battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Medic
The Medic is one of playable kits in the games Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Its primary role is to keep players alive by healing and reviving them. Some players often view Medic as a "cheap" class, due to the primary weapon unlocks that the class gets, such as the L85 Assault Rifle (tier-one unlock), or the G36E Assault Rifle (tier-two unlock) in BF2 and also the ability to heal anytime. Overview The medic's main role is healing and reviving teammates with health packs and shock paddles. A serious injury can send a soldier into revive mode for a short period of time, during which you can save his life if you get there in time. Also keep in mind that the shock paddles can deliver a big enough charge to kill an enemy soldier. Medics can also hop into certain vehicles and turn them into ambulances to automatically heal other passengers and nearby teammates. Primary Weapons List Battlefield 1942 *M1A1 Thompson Submachine Gun *Sten Submachine Gun *MP18 *MP40 Battlefield 2 *M16 *AK-47 *AK-101 *L85A1|L85A1 (1st tier unlock) *G36E (2nd tier unlock) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *PKM *M249 SAW *Type 88 LMG *M60 Machine Gun *XM8 LMG *MG36 *MG3 Machine Gun Inventory Battlefield 1942 *Combat Knife *Pistol (varies by team) *Submachine Gun (varies by team) *Frag Grenades x3 *Medkit Battlefield 2 * Combat Knife * Pistol (varies by team) * Assault Rifle (also varies by team) * M67 Frag Grenades x4 * Medic Kits (Infinite, replenishes over time) * Defibrillator (Require to recharge after use) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Tactics * Combat Knife * Pistol/Tracer Dart (of choice when unlocked) * Light Machine-gun (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped with unlocked weapons for all kits) * Frag Grenade x1 (can be increased with specializations) * Medkits (Infinite, 1 deployable at a time) *unlockable* * Defibrillator *unlockable* Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Medic class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a combination of the Medic and Support classes from Battlefield 2. While retaining the defibrillator and medkits, the Medic class carries the light machine guns the Support class used to have. The Medic has also been drastically changed to fit with the game and is considered the "team player" because of the Medic guaranteed to being able to keep someone alive better than any other class. It's also a great class for beginners due to the easy EXP you can get from Healing and Reviving. Medics in this game use LMGs as well as the all class weapons. Many players choose the medic kit solely to use a light machine-gun, rather than actually playing the role of a medic, and healing friendly players; these players are sometimes referred to as "LMG noobs". If a player uses the Medic class well (revives/heals others, sticks by their team etc.) they can expect to earn at least 3000-5000XP a match. However, this comes at the cost of the medic being very visible, with a large pack on the American medic character, and a bright red beret on the Russian medic character. The latter is somewhat better camouflaged by the SPECACT upgrade due to the fact that the bright-red beret is replaced by an olive drab beret. Another downfall is the lack of AT weapons available to the medic, whose only tactic would be to either find a free kit with AT weapons or simply avoid the vehicle. Specializations Specializations are a game mechanic introduced in Bad Company 2. The medic class receives two specializations that are unique to the Medic class. *'Increased Healing Range -' Is the unique tier one specialization for the medic class. It is unlocked at 21000 EXP for the medic and, as the name implies, increases the effective healing range for Medic Kits. This allows multiple players to make use of a single health kit without needing to be so close to it. *'Increased Healing Rate' - Is the unique tier two specialization for the medic class. It is unlocked at 12000 EXP for the medic and, as the name implies, increases the rate the kits heal injured players. This allows players to regain health and get back to the fight much quicker than previous. Trivia *If there had been a Bolivian Militia faction been playable in Bad Company 2 multiplayer, their medic would have resembled the American medic character, with a large pack, as can be seen during the singleplayer campaign. *The Russian medic in Bad Company 2 is actually a Spetsnaz commando due to the signature Spetsnaz coat-of-arms on his beret. This is present on both regular and SPECACT models References http://battlefield2.filefront.com/info/BF2_Armies_US_expand de:Sanitäter Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2